In a game facility such as a casino, a variety of games, in each of which cards such as playing cards are used, are played. The cards and chips used in such games are placed on a game table in accordance with the progress of a game. The game table is provided for a game table apparatus. A display for causing a player to view the history of outcomes of the game is also provided for the game table apparatus.
The outcomes of the game displayed on the display provided for this conventional game table apparatus are displayed by using a variety of marks, symbols, and the like in addition to character information in order to allow easy viewing (for example, refer to U. S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/331085 and U. S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/237987).
In the game facility, a plurality of game tables are installed, and a variety of games are played on these respective game tables in parallel with one another. In the game facility, players are walking about while looking for a game table which arouses the interest of each of the players, for example, a game table from which each of the players is likely to obtain a profit as large as possible. Upon looking for a game table, each of the players determines the game table based on a kind of a game, outcomes of the game, and the like.
Therefore, the outcomes of the game are important information to select a game table. Accordingly, the outcomes of the game are information in which a player is interested, it is required to accurately convey the information to a player, and it is important to precisely display the information.
In addition, depending on the progress of a game, there may be a case where successive winning or losing occurs. When the successive winning has occurred, it can be determined that even after this, the winning will continue and also that next, losing will occur. This is the same as when the successive losing occurs. Therefore, a state in which the successive winning or the successive losing is continuing, that is, the history of the outcomes of the game, is a state in which a player gets more interested, and the history is one of the pieces of information which a player wants to know.
As described above, while walking about in the game facility, each of the players is looking for a game table from which each of the players is likely to expect a profit as large as possible. However, if a period of time during which each of the players is looking for a game table is long, a period of time during which each of the players is not playing a game is increased, thereby making it impossible to increase a profit of the game facility. It is preferable for the game facility that each of the players determines a game table for a short period of time and plays a game for a period of time as long as possible. Accordingly, not only it is required to accurately display the outcomes of the game to each of the players, but also it is required to allow the history of the outcomes of the game be determined for a short period of time even at a distance away from a game table.
In view of the above-described points, the present invention was made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a game table apparatus which allows a player to easily recognize the history of outcomes of a game.